whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet of the Daleks
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Prentis Hancock, Tim Preece, Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). (2007) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. (2009) Easter Egg Continuity announcement for The Green Death and Doctor Who theme music record. Plays automatically at the end of Episode Six. (1973) Disc 2 Perfect Scenario: The End of Dreams Continuing his search for inspiration, scenariosmith Zed resumes his studies of twentieth century television's Doctor Who. What he finds will have a profound effect on the lives of all of the remaining sleepers in The Field of Dreams… Featuring interviews with actors Katy Manning, Jane How, Janet Fielding, Bernard Horsfall and Tim Preece, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks. With Rich Batsford, Mick Broster, Tony Broster and Paul Ewing, and the voices of Steve Broster, David Harley and Cathryn Miller. Written by David Harley. Produced by Steve Broster. (30'04") (Widescreen) (2009) The Rumble in the Jungle Cast and crew look back at the making of the story. Featuring actors Katy Manning, Jane How, Bernard Horsfall and Tim Preece, director David Maloney and designer John Hurst. Produced by Steve Broster. (16'46") (Widescreen) (2009) Multi-colourisation A look at the colour restoration of episode three. With producer Barry Letts, Colour Recovery Working Group leader James Insell, 2|entertain commissioning editor Dan Hall and colourist Jonathan Wood. Narrated by Glen Allen. Produced by Ed Stradling. (10'46") (Widescreen) (2009) Stripped for Action: The Daleks The ongoing series looking at the Doctor's comic book adventures focuses on his deadliest foes - the Daleks! With TV producer Gerry Anderson, former Doctor Who Magazine editors Alan Barnes and Clayton Hickman, comic historian Jeremy Bentham and author Paul Scoones. Produced by Marcus Hearn (Phoenix Media). (13'54") (Widescreen) (2009) Blue Peter Two items from the childrens' magazine programme broadcast on 7/6/73 and 11/6/73, featuring an appeal for any information on the theft of two Daleks from the BBC and their subsequent return. Featuring Peter Purves, John Noakes and Lesley Judd. (12'34") (1973) PDF Materials Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times, and John Hurst's design drawings in PDF format. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (8'59") Coming Soon A preview of The King's Demons and Planet of Fire. The trailer for this story is available on The Keys of Marinus. (1'18") (2009) Easter Egg Episode 3 commentary out-take. Select 'Multi-Colourisation' to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo and press Enter. (2'50") (2007) Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:BBC Enterprises Literature Category:Blue Peter Category:Box Set Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Dalek War Category:Design Drawings Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Making Of Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Restoration Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Spoofs & Sketches Category:Stripped for Action Category:Third Doctor Category:Trails and Continuities Category:VidFIRE Category:Widescreen Category:Glen Allen Category:Gerry Anderson Category:Alan Barnes Category:Rich Batsford Category:Jeremy Bentham Category:Mick Broster Category:Steve Broster Category:Tony Broster Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Paul Ewing Category:Janet Fielding Category:Dan Hall Category:Prentis Hancock Category:David Harley Category:Marcus Hearn Category:Clayton Hickman Category:Bernard Horsfall Category:Jane How Category:John Hurst Category:James Insell Category:Lesley Judd Category:Barry Letts Category:David Maloney Category:Katy Manning Category:Cathryn Miller Category:John Noakes Category:Phoenix Media Category:Tim Preece Category:Peter Purves Category:Paul Scoones Category:Ed Stradling Category:Martin Wiggins Category:Jonathan Wood Category:1973 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:TBC Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Appearance by Paul Scoones Category:Commentary by Katy Manning Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Appearance by Jonathan Wood Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Produced by Ed Stradling Category:Produced by Marcus Hearn Category:Narrated by Glen Allen